Fire Hero of DxD
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: Todos ya conocen la historia de Fire Hero of Peace, pero en este caso, las cosas serán diferentes, Izuku junto con sus amigos en una pelea contra un villano, son transportados a una nueva dimensión en donde vivirán aventuras con los seres sobrenaturales mientras tratan de encontrar el modo de regresar a Casa. y en el camino Izuku se volverá el héroe que siempre soñó ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Hero of DxD**

 **Yo: bueno, este en un nuevo proyecto mío, no se los resumiré mucho esto será como mi Fic Fire Hero of Peace pero con un cambio en la historia que incluirá a HighSchool DxD.**

 **Yo: sin más que decir, Ve Más Alla del Límite, PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen ya que estos les pertenecen a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- _**Fire Detroit Smash**_ –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

Cap. 1 Resumen de una Vida Anterior Parte 1.

 _Una vez se preguntaron, ¿Cómo es que las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza?_

 _En un principio nací en un mundo en donde la mayor parte de la población nace con una característica especial o Individualidad y de ese suceso nacieron los héroes y villanos._

 _Crecí con el sueño de ser el más grande héroe de todos que salve a todos con una sonrisa que no conociera el miedo, exactamente igual que mi ídolo y Maestro, el ex héroe No.1 y anterior Símbolo de Paz All Might._

 _Pero nací en el ligero porcentaje de aquellos que manifiestan su Individualidad de manera muy tardía, se creyó que no la tenía y estuve por abandonar mi sueño hasta que….._

 **(My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run (reproducer in minute 0:23))**

FWOOOSH

POW

Para sorpresa de todos, del Villano, Bakugo, incluso para el mismo Izuku, le dio un fuerte golpe al Villano justo en medio de sus ojos evitando golpear a Bakugo.

Pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, lo que en verdad sorprendió a todos, en que segundos antes de dar el golpe, el brazo izquierdo de Izuku se prendió en llamas.

Y gracias a ello, el Villano dejo al descubierto la parte superior de Bakugo dejándolo respirar.

-¡porque….Tu cara parecía pedir ayuda! –dijo mientras lentamente comenzaba a formar un sonrisa en sus labios.

Dicha respuesta hiso que los ojos de All Might se abrieran enormemente y de su cuerpo el vapor comenzó a salir de este mientras su musculatura comenzó a acrecentarse.

Después de eso, Izuku tomo con fuerza el cuerpo de barro del villano.

-GRRRRUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHH….. –rugió Izuku mientras que el fuego salía de sus manos y este hiso su camino hacia el villano quemándolo y después tomo el brazo de Bakugo que logro liberarse.

 _Mi individualidad despertó en un momento desesperado en el que trate de salvar a mi mejor amigo Bakugo Katsuki, Kacchan._

 **(Adelantar a minuto 2:05)**

-bueno…acerca de eso –dijo All Might llamándole la atención nuevamente –de todos los renombrados héroes allí en el momento… ¡fuiste tú! ¡Un cobarde que en dicho momento no tenía ni un tipo de Individualidad que marcó la diferencia! ¡Fuiste tú quien me motivo a actuar! –Y a cada palabra, los ojos de Izuku comenzaron a ganar un brillo –algunos dicen que durante el periodo escolar es posible determinar a los elegidos que serán parte de los héroes de mayor categoría. ¿Y sabes cómo termina la historia para la mayoría de esos elegidos? Todos acaban soltando la misma frase –

-"Mi Cuerpo actuó por sí solo" –

-¡Tú Puedes Convertirte En Héroe! –

 _Y fui reconocido por mi ídolo, All Might quien después me conto la verdad sobre su poder, One For All, el poder de almacenar y trasferir poder para salvar a la gente._

 _Él quería que fuese su sucesor…..y eso marco el comienzo de todo…_

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH… –

Ese gran rugido llego a sus oídos al momento en que levantara la vista para ver algo sorprendente.

De pie, sobre un montón de chatarra metálica sumamente pesada que iba desde, llantas, casilleros, partes o incluso autos completos, estaba Izuku quien tenía puesta sus zapatillas deportivas blancas y un pantalón deportivo verde con líneas blancas, no tenía puesta camisa revelando su flaco pero tonificado cuerpo producto de su arduo entrenamiento.

All Might se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, hacia su cabello para ser más precisos, y sujetando uno de estos, dio un tirón –esto es algo que me dijeron antes "algo que recibas es porque tienes suerte, y algo que te dan es porque eres reconocido. Son diferentes en esencia" –y le dio el mechón de cabello a Izuku –tómalo chico. Este es el poder que obtuviste por tu propio esfuerzo –

 _Me convertí en el 9no heredero del One For All._

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Y después me inscribir a la academia U. A la cual entrenaba a los futuros héroes que salvarían a todos._

 _Mi primer reto fue el examen de admisión._

-ITE –

Ese grito llamo la atención de Izuku, el cual lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver algo, o más bien dicho alguien.

La chica de la entrada, estaba atrapada, uno de sus pies estaba atrapado debajo de unos escombros y el Cero Puntos estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

 **(Fairy Tail OST: Main Theme Tenrou Island version)**

Izuku solo quedo de pie viendo como la chica estaba luchando por levantarse y quitarse el escombro de su pie con mucho esfuerzo.

"pero es que como estabas por caer pensé que sería un mal presagio, ¿no crees?"

Recordó esas palabras mientras veía a la chica aun seguir en el suelo y al Cero Puntos acercarse.

Ella lo había ayudado al principio, tal vez fue una pequeñez para algunos, pero ayudar a alguien sin importar la situación era algo admirable, y era el momento de regresarle el favor.

Izuku sin más salió corriendo hacia la chica y el Cero Puntos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y de los que habían en la habitación.

En eso, Izuku se inclinó, al momento en que sus pies fueran sumergidos en llamas con una gran fuerza y presión que salió disparado hacia las alturas directo hacia la cara del robot. Cabe resaltar que eso sorprendió a todos al verlo volar.

Izuku apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, el poder del One For All estaba acumulándose en su puño, y el poder era tan inmenso que la manga de su chamarra se hizo trizas mientras nuevamente recordaba las palabras de All Might.

"Cuando Uses El One For All Aprieta Con Fuerza Cada Musculo De Tu Cuerpo, Y Grita Desde Lo Más Profundo De Tu Corazón…." – (Y Grita Desde Lo Más Profundo De Tu Corazón….) –

FWOOOSH

El brazo de Izuku fue envuelto en llamas justo cuando estaba por dar el golpe.

 _ **-¡SMASH…..!**_ –

POW

Izuku cerró los ojos cuando dio el golpe, y sintió el impacto por unos momentos, para luego no sentir nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos para ver lo que había pasado, no vio nada en lo absoluto. Confundido al principio por la falta del robot gigante, miro hacia atrás para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Había atravesado al robot, destruyéndolo por completo convirtiéndolo en nada más que un montón de chatarra que se deshacía pieza por pieza.

– [ok, bueno en tu examen escrito sacaste una de las mejores calificaciones, mientas que en el examen Practico sacaste una puntuación de 40 puntos, créeme chico… ¡Has Aprobado!] –e Izuku levanto la mirada y su sonrisa creció cada vez más y más.

-[además de que ya tiene una Individualidad, tus acciones incitan a otros a actuar] –hablo All Might nuevamente después de que el video se pausara – [el examen de ingreso no solo se trataba de los Puntos de Villanos] –y el video volvió a reproducirse y en este la chica recibió la respuesta de que dicha acción no podía ser efectuada aunque ella misma lo pidiera, y que no había razón alguna para hacerlo, cosa la cual dejo extrañada a la chica y a Izuku – [¿cómo puede una escuela de héroes rechazar a alguien que salva a los demás y hace el bien? ¡Eso ni lo sueñes!] –

-[¿lo llamas palabrería? Siempre he sido un hablador, pero siempre he dicho la verdad, ¡ser un héroe es un trabajo en el cual se requiere de no solo estar dispuesto a combatir contra villanos poderosos, sino también de estar dispuesto a arriesgar tu propia seguridad o vida para salvar a otros! ¡Por dicha razón aunque hubieras sacado una puntuación menor o de 0 puntos con los villanos aun estarías aprobado, por esta otra Categoría! ¡Los Puntos de Rescate!] –explico el héroe desde el fondo de su corazón.

-[¡MIDORIYA IZUKU: 60 PUNTOS!] –

En eso, All Might extendió la mano hacia el frente de la cámara – [ven, Joven Midoriya…. Estas es… ¡Tu Academia de Héroes!] –

 _Logre aprobar y eso me dio el pase directo a la academia U.A en la clase 1-A. pero inmediatamente me llego un nuevo reto._

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bōsō sentō" (Runaway Battle))**

-divertido ¿eh? –Dijo Aizawa al escuchar las palabras de sus estudiantes –tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes ¿Tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?, está bien, quien termine como último lugar en todas las 8 pruebas, será juzgado como "Sin Potencial" y por siguiente….. ¡Sera Expulsado y Tendrá que irse de la academia para siempre! –

-¡¿eh?! –

\- Midoriya Izuku –hablo Aizawa a su estudiante con voz gélida –no has dado todo lo que tienes, y eso es, por lo que vi, no puedes controlar tu individualidad ¿cierto? –Ante esa pregunta, Izuku dio un paso atrás por la pregunta – ¿acaso planeas quedarte incapacitado otra vez? ¿Depender de alguien más? –

-n…no es lo que quería…. –pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues las vendas lo atraparon y lo arrastraron hacia Aizawa para verlo a los ojos

-no me importan tus intenciones, esas cosas no deben ser forzadas pero recuerda, en el pasado había un héroe opresivamente apasionado, que salvo a miles de personas por sí solo y creó una leyenda –decía mientras que en el pilar All Might podía escuchar con atención –aunque tengas el mismo valor, no puedes ser de gran ayuda sin dar todo tu poder, pero aun si lo haces luego te vuelves una muñeca inútil después de salvar a alguien. –En eso dijo algo que dejo impactado a Izuku – Midoriya Izuku, con tu poder, No Puedes Convertirte en Héroe –

 _Estaba en serios aprietos en ese momento, pero…_

 _ **-¡SMASH!… –**_

ZOOM

Lo lanzo, pero la intensidad fue más fuerte que las demás, más que la de Bakugo, que incluso se creó un Zoom sónico y tanto Aizawa como los demás estaban impresionados.

-(si….. tal y como la otra vez… duele… pero no tanto como antes) –pensaba Izuku mientras sentía el dolor en su dedo, y este estaba de un color rojizo morado.

-ese chico –dijo Aizawa en un susurro al ver a su estudiante, y luego dar una sonrisa ligera.

-Aizawa-sensei –hablo Izuku llamando la atención de Aizawa, para verlo darle un sonrisa mientras apretaba su puño, ignorando el dolor de su dedo – ¡aún estoy en Una Pieza! –

 _Logre quedarme dentro de la academia, en donde tendría muchos más retos por delante…_

 **(Fin Ost)**

La fuente ubicada en el centro de la habitación comenzó a dejar de soltar agua por un par de segundos, pero luego, frente a esta comenzó a aparecer, una especie de agujero negro comenzó a formarse, y se podía ver que la energía que desprendía era siniestra. Y ante tal sensación los ojos de Aizawa se abrieron mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-todos permanezcan juntos –ordeno Aizawa mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar en donde estaba ese agujero.

Dicho agujero comenzó a expandirse hasta volverse una especie de portal, y luego de este salió una sombra negra con ojos amarillos brillantes, pero enseguida de esta, salió una mano primero, para luego salir el sujeto del cuerpo cubierto de manos que habíamos visto antes.

-¡13, Protege a los Estudiantes! –ordeno Aizawa.

Y en eso, muchas personas comenzaron a salir del portal, para avanzar mientras que las vendas de Aizawa comenzaron a elevarse y el luego se ponía unas gafas amarillas a los ojos.

-¡no se muevan! –Dijo Aizawa al notar como Izuku comenzó a dar un ligero paso –esos son….. –y luego su cabello comenzó a levitar –….. Villanos –

-un gusto en conocerlos. Somos La Liga de los Villanos –se presentó el espectro.

-puede que sea presuntuoso para nosotros, pero nos hemos invitado solos aquí. A la casa de los Héroes, la Academia U.A, para hacer que All Might, El Símbolo de Paz, de su último aliento–

-¡mi trabajo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta la muerte! –dijo el espectro al momento al momento en que envolviera a todos los jóvenes estudiantes y encerrarlos en una cúpula.

-te lo diré Eraser Head –dijo el villano de las manos mientras veía como el monstruo dejo hecho trizas al héroe –él es, el Anti-Símbolo de la Paz. El bio-ingenieril Nomu –

Y Nomu soltó un rugido monstruoso mientras aplicaba más presión al brazo de Aizawa.

-Aghhh… –grito Aizawa de dolor al sentir que su brazo se hacía pedazos aún más y la sangre salía de la herida.

-tu Individualidad puede eliminar Individualidades. Maravilloso pero no impresionante, ante una fuerza pura desbordante…..eres como alguien sin Individualidad –

-oh es cierto –dijo Shigaraki mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a uno de los estudiantes, a Momo quien traba de ponerse de pie –antes de irnos….. ¡Golpeemos a algunos de los Orgullos del Símbolo de Paz! –

Y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Momo mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia ella.

 _Fuimos atacados en ese momento por la Liga de Villanos liderada por Shigaraki Tomura. Ellos tenían como meta la caída de la sociedad actual y el fin de All Might._

 _Estuvimos en serios problemas, pero aun así logramos salir de ellos._

 **(Fairy Tail Ost - Dragon Force)**

 _ **-¡Delaware Smash!**_ –

Dijo mientras liberaba su dedo medio el cual dio un golpe contra el aire, y al hacerlo provoco una gran onda de choque, la cual dio en un punto del agua, provocando un enorme agujero en esta.

-¡Tsuyu-chan, Mineta! –dijo Izuku a los dos.

Tsuyu dio uno de sus grandes saltos para quedar por encima de Izuku, y una vez que estuvo sobre él, lo atrapo con su lengua y así ser llevado a rastras.

Mientras que Mineta, el solo apretaba los puños en frustración – ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué rayos Midoriya?! –En eso se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza hacia las esferas – ¡¿Por qué eres tan genial?! –

Y comenzó a lanzar las esferas sin parar ignorando su sangrado –yo también puedo….. ¡Yo también puedo! –

Y las esferas cayeron hacia el agua, hacia los villanos los cuales eran arrastrados hacia el agujero en el agua. Y también las esferas eran arrastradas y estas se adherían a los Villanos los cuales no podían quitárselas por nada.

Los villanos al estar en el centro dela agujero, quedaron unidos, sin poder despegarse, y luego la fuerza del agua que se alzó los mandara a volar muy lejos.

-me pregunto, si superamos el primer obstáculo –

-¡ambos son increíbles! –

En eso, se agacho y se puso a un lado de Kyouka –lleva un tiempo crear algo grande –dijo Momo al momento en que de sus espalda apareciera un gran bulto el cual rompió su traje y revelo una gran sabana la cual cubrió a las dos chicas.

-es una capa aislante, de 100 milímetros de grosor –dijo Momo con una sonrisa para luego mirar hacia Kaminari el cual pareció entender lo que ella tenía planeado.

-entendido –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que su cuerpo entero comenzó a producir chispas eléctricas –GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH….. –grito al momento de generar una gran cantidad de electricidad la cual abarco toda el área en la que se encontraban y electrocutar a todos.

Ya una vez que todos los villanos estaban fuera de pelea, y algo fritos por la descarga, parecía que pasaron esa prueba.

Iida continuaba corriendo hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudiera.

-eres imprudente cuatro ojos –dijo el espectro mientras se lanzaba contra Iida para encerrarlo y tratar de Transportarlo – ¡desaparece! –

Pero sorpresivamente, se retiró antes de poder transportarlo dejándolo Libre y asi Iida ser libre y seguir corriendo.

-no conozco la teoría de esta cosa –dijo Uraraka la cual tenía sujeta la parte metálica del espectro con sus manos –pero si llevas esto puesto –y al parecer hiso uso de su Individualidad para quitarle la gravedad –¡Debes Tener Un Cuerpo Físico! –Y lo alzo al aire para dejarlo flotando -¡Ve Iida-kun! –

-mi cuerpo, ¡oh, no! –

Iida llego hasta las puertas, y luego usando su fuerza comenzó a tratar de abrirlas.

El espectro aun asi, trato de lanzarse contra Iida para detenerlo.

-¡no te dejare! –exclamo Sero mientras lanzaba una cinta hacia la parte metálica del espectro para adherirla.

Luego le dio el extremo de la cinta a Sato el cual usando su fuerza dio un tirón para alejarlo y, e Iida finalmente logro abrir las puertas y salir del USJ.

 _ **-¡Engine Boost!**_ –exclamo al momento de aumentar su velocidad y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

De regreso al USJ.

-va a llamar ayuda –dijo el espectro al ver que Iida había logrado escapar –es Game Over –

En eso, el fuego alrededor de Izuku comenzó a encogerse hasta volverse una ligera aura ígnea.

ZOOM

Una gran corriente de aire paso a su lado, y noto que la chica a la que estaba por atacar había desaparecido, pero a un par de metros de distancia, estaba Izuku de pie dándole la espalda y este parecía cargar algo.

-rápido –murmuro Shigaraki.

Momo había cerrado los ojos por unos momentos, mientras recapitulaba todo lo que había pasado desde que fueron separados. Ella, Kaminari y Kyouka fueron enviados a una sección del USJ donde ya los esperaban varios villanos.

Lograron combatirlos y derrotarlos, o eso creyeron pues uno logro tomarlos por sorpresa y derrotarlos, para luego tomarlos y llevarlos hasta allí.

Lo próximo que vio fue a Aizawa-sensei ser terriblemente derrotado por parte de ese monstruo para luego un villano se acercara a ella. Enseguida fue ese grito y ver a Izuku rodeado de fuego.

Enseguida llego la corriente de aire la cual hiso que cerrara los ojos, y una vez que esta se había calmado ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto una voz muy conocido para ella, y en eso vio el rostro de Izuku por encima de ella, y noto que estaba en los brazos del chico en estos momentos.

Pero también noto el cambio del chico, y el poder que parecía emanar de su cuerpo, pero cuando vio sus ojos, vio que la miraba con la mirada que caracterizaba al chico que ella conoció en un primer momento.

Momo solo asintió ante la pregunta de Izuku para ver que este le dio una sonrisa.

-me alegro –dijo al momento de bajarla y que ella quedara de pie muy apenas –ve con los demás –y en eso la mirada de Izuku cambio de nuevo a una seria y llena de ira para girarse para ver a Shigaraki.

El villano solo vio al joven estudiante por unos momentos.

-¡No dejare que la lastimes! –Dijo el chico en una voz muy seria – ¡a ella ni a nadie más! –

-Grrrrrrrr –gruño Izuku mientras daba un pisotón al suelo y el fuego a su alrededor tomo la forma de una garra de un gran monstruo.

Los ojos de Nomu y los demás se abrieron al ver esto.

-GRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR…. –soltó ese gran rugido al momento en que el fuego tomara forma por completo, y para sorpresa de todos, tomo la forma de un Dragón.

ZOOM

POW

Izuku golpeo a gran velocidad a Nomu en la mandíbula para luego mandarlo al aire por unos momentos.

-terminemos con esto –dijo al momento de llevar todo el poder del One For All a su brazo derecho para aquello que sería sin lugar a dudas, su máximo ataque, le importaba poco que seguramente saldría lastimado– _ **Fire Soul: Forma Oculta: ¡Golpe del Dragón!**_ –

Y lanzo el poderoso golpe al aire, y el fuego salió disparado de su puño en dirección a Nomu. Pero justo en eso pasaría algo que nunca creyeron posible.

El fuego tomo la forma de un Dragón occidental el cual aún estaba en dirección hacia Nomu.

BOOM

Y en cuanto hiso contacto, se provocó una gran explosión la cual hiso que muchos se cubrieran los ojos para protegerse la vista y del viento que genero dicha explosión.

Y luego Nomu caería al suelo creando un cráter.

-tuve un mal presentimiento…..por ende deje la charla con el director y vine hacia aquí –decía All Might mientras caminaba por la entrada para ver a los estudiantes y a 13 por completo fuera de combate –me cruce con el joven Iida en el camino…..y me conto lo que paso –eso en verdad lo hiso enojar, pensar en el terror que debieron pasar los chicos y luego vio a Aizawa en el suelo con mucha sangre saliendo de el para pensar en cuan duro pelearon.

-pero por eso…..estoy orgulloso de decir…. –en eso vio en la zona de pelea a Izuku en el suelo –que ya todo está bien –

En eso, se tomó la corbata y se la arranco.

-¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ! –

-hey villano –All Might apareció en el suelo frente a Nomu – ¡¿alguna vez has odio estas palabras?! –En eso, enfoco todo el poder del One For All y más allá en su puño derecho – ¡Ve Más Allá Del Límite! –

-¡PLUS…ULTRA…! –

POW

Y dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Nomu el cual lo mando a volar más allá del techo de USJ para atravesarlo y ser mandado a los aires perdiéndose en el horizonte.

 _Pero no todos salimos victoriosos, All Might se sobre exigió en esa batalla, haciendo que su tiempo para usar la forma Súper se redujera, y fue haciéndose más y más corto con el tiempo._

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Mas sin embargo hubo cosas que siguieron después de eso._

Los ojos de Aizawa se entrecerraron –El festival Deportivo se acerca –

-por supuesto, uniéndote una agencia de héroes famosa te dará una experiencia y popularidad. El tiempo es limitado, si esperan ser profesionales, entonces el camino a su futuro se abrirá en este evento. La oportunidad del año…un total de solo 3 posibilidades. No hay héroe aspirante que se dé el lujo de perderse este evento –

-¡si entienden eso, entonces no pierdan sus preparativos! –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia Ost - Hero A (Instrumental))**

 _El Festival Deportivo de la U.A, una oportunidad para mostrar a todas las agencias de héroes de lo que éramos capaces de hacer._

 _Y para mí, una oportunidad para decirle al mundo "¡Estoy Aquí!"_

-[¡El Festival Deportivo de U.A, la etapa de primer año! ¿Quién hubiera predicho los acontecimientos al principio de esta conclusión?] –

Y cuando llego al final del túnel y la luz ilumino su camino nuevamente, todos pudieron ver al ganador de este evento.

-[la persona que ha vuelto al estadio primero es… ¡Midoriya Izuku! Él ha causado una gran sensación] –

Y todos comenzaron a ovacionar la victoria del peli verde, mientras que este solo se detenía para luego desactivar el Burn Cowl y dar un saludo a la multitud la cual ovaciono aún más.

-[¡¿Qué?! ¡Paso tan rápido que apenas pude verlo! ¡Iida uso una impresionante velocidad para tratar de atacar por sorpresa al equipo de Midoriya! ¡Pero este en un rápido movimiento lanzo su escudo para golpear y desconcentrar a Iida y hacer que el equipo este sin movimiento! ¡¿Eso es siquiera posible?!] –

-[¡Midoriya retiene los 10 millones!] –

-lo hemos logrado –susurro Izuku mientras que el _**Burn Cowl**_ desaparecía de su brazo izquierdo –logramos retenerlos –dijo esta vez bajando su escudo mientras miraba a sus compañeros los cuales igualmente sonreían al ver que lo habían logrado.

 _Hice un bien trabajo en las 2 primeras etapas, pero vino la 3era ronda en la que los mejores 16 pelearíamos en un torneo para ver quién sería el mejor de 1er año._

-(he dado todo lo que tengo para tratar de ganar, pero, Yaomomo puede contraatacar a la perfección) –eran los pensamientos de Uraraka mientras seguía corriendo hacia Momo – (eso demuestra lo fuerte que es. Pero….si yo fuese Deku-kun…..) –

-(el propósito de este evento es dar una oportunidad a los estudiantes que puedan mostrar de lo que son capaces para poder llamar la atención de todo el mundo y ayudarlos a su meta de ser héroes…..pero, en mi caso no solo busco eso en ganar esta pelea para eso. También quiero mostrar mi valía y ser digna para Izuku…) –eran los pensamientos de Momo mientras seguía corriendo y en eso dirigió su vista hacia las gradas, en donde estaba Izuku observando toda la pelea – (pero, Uraraka ha mostrado ser una digna oponente, ha logrado salir de todas mis trampas y logrado tomarme por sorpresa. Pero…si quiero ser digna de Izuku, sé que haría el en estos momentos…..) –

Ambas al estar ya cerca de la otra lanzaron su golpe hacia la otra.

-(¡Jamás me daría por vencida!) –pensaron al mismo tiempo.

POW

POW

El puño de cada una había logrado impactar en la mejilla de la otra, ambas chicas solo apretaron con fuerza los dientes al sentir el fuerte golpe que habían recibido.

Y en eso, ambas tanto por el esfuerzo, como por el golpe perdieron el equilibrio para caer de espaldas cada una contra la plataforma.

 _ **-¡Recipro….Burst! –**_

ZOOM

Y a una gran velocidad llego a estar por detrás de la chica para después poner sus manos en los hombros de esta y comenzar a empujarla al final de la plataforma.

-¡Shiozaki-chan esta fuera de los limites! ¡Iida-kun gana, avanza a la 3ra ronda! –exclamo Midnight.

BOOM

Justo cuando Mina estuvo frente él, golpeo su mano contra el suelo de la plataforma creando una explosión la cual hiso que Mina saliera volando levemente, pero lo suficiente para lanzarla fuera de los límites, pero ella logro darle.

-¡Ashido-chan esta fuera de los limites! ¡Bakugo-kun es el ganador, avanza a la 3era ronda! –anuncio Midnight con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Todos dieron lo mejor de sí para alcanzar su meta de ser el No.1, excepto por uno…._

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST II - Hyouhaku + Kokuten)**

-es tan molesto. No me convertiré en la herramienta de alguien tan despreciable como él. En mis recuerdos, mi madre siempre llora, "Tu lado Izquierdo es Desagradable" mi madre dijo eso mientras me echaba agua hirviendo. –se llevó su mano izquierda a la cara, justo en donde estaba su quemadura en el ojo izquierdo – Básicamente, elegí una pelea contigo para mostrarle lo que puedo hacer, sin necesitar usar la Individualidad de mi Viejo. No. Lo rechazo por completo, es por eso que trate de ganar el 1er lugar sin usarlo –

 _Todoroki rechazaba de su izquierda por odio a su padre, en ese momento entendí que tenía que salvarlo._

-todos han luchado usando todo su poder…para ganar y estar cada vez más cerca de su sueño….. Para llegar a ser el No.1…–todos escuchaban con atención las palabras de Izuku –….y aunque sería una ofensa si hago esto también… no pienso usar todo mi poder…. ¡SI MI OPONENTE NO HACE LO MISMO! –y en eso, cerro con fuerza su puño izquierdo – ¡ASI QUE VEN A MÍ, DANDO TODO LO QUE TIENES! –

Todoroki, volvió a ponerse de pie –rechazo…..el poder de mi viejo…. –

Izuku solo apretó con fuerza sus puños y dientes ante la terquedad de Todoroki –ES TU PODER ¿NO? –

-aunque quieres ganar…. –Hablo Todoroki, el cual era el epicentro del fuego, el fuego salía de su lado Izquierdo –maldición…. –y debido al cambio de temperatura el hielo en la parte derecha de su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse –para ayudar a tu enemigo…..¿quién de los dos está peor ahora? –

Izuku solo sonrió.

-quiero… ¡ser un héroe también! –dijo esta vez también creando hielo de su derecha.

KRACK

-GRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…. –

POW

Lo siguiente que paso es que un fuerte golpe había dado justo en la mandíbula del peli mixto y todos vieron con sorpresa quien fue.

Izuku con la parte derecha de su camisa quemada había salido del suelo de la plataforma para así luego darle un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula a Todoroki y mandarlo fuera de la plataforma.

-Todoroki-kun está fuera de la plataforma…..el ganador es Midoriya Izuku, el avanza a la 3era ronda –declaro Midnight al ver que la pelea por fin había acabado.

 _Logre salvarlo y de paso volverlo un amigo._

 _Pero también en ese torneo tuve un ajuste de cuentas con mi pasado._

-al parecer por fin ha llegado el momento, ¿no es así, Deku? –hablo Bakugo llamando la atención de Izuku.

-así es, Kacchan –dijo esta vez Izuku.

-el momento de por fin descubrir….. ¿Quién de los dos es más fuerte? –dijo esta vez Bakugo mientras tomaba una pose para pelear.

-el momento de acabar de una vez por todas….. –dijo esta vez Izuku igualmente preparándose.

-[¡START!] –

En eso, ambos chicos corrieron hacia el otro para luego chocar sus brazos para comenzar un forcejeo entre estos dos.

 **-¡…CON NUESTRA CUENTA PENDIENTE! –**

 _La pelea entre mi mejor amigo Kacchan y yo, la pelea en que al fin ajustaríamos cuentas de una vez por todas._

–tu eres… ¡eres una persona increíble, por eso quiero derrotarte! –hablo levantando la vista para ver a Bakugo con sus ojos llenos de determinación –por eso…. ¡QUIERO GANAR Y SUPERARTE, IDIOTA! –

-¡DEKU…! –

-¡KACCHAN….! –

Y sucedió.

Los ataques de ambos chicos impactaron en el aire, colisionando por unos segundos para luego.

Emitir un sonido estremecedor por unos segundos, luego del choque mismo producirse un brillo el cual luego cubrió a ambos chicos para luego explotar provocando un gran estruendo y viento que hiso que muchos tuvieran que sujetarse con fuerza de sus asientos ante tal choque entre estos dos.

CRASH

CRASH

Ambos salieron disparados a gran velocidad a direcciones opuestas.

Izuku quedo incrustado en la plataforma, casi hasta el límite de esta.

Pero Bakugo, el quedo incrustado en una de las paredes del estadio fuera de la plataforma.

 _El resultado, mi victoria por haber quedado dentro de la plataforma, pero aun asi, ambos sabíamos que nuestra pelea aún seguía pendiente._

 _Bueno, creo que tomare un descanso ligero y continuaremos con esto para la próxima._

 _Nos vemos pronto._

 **El próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of DxD será:** **Resumen de una Vida Anterior Parte 2.**

 **Yo: bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

 **Yo: sus reviews dando sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima, Ja Ne.**


	2. Resumen de una Vida Anterior Parte 2

**Fire Hero of DxD**

 **Yo: bueno, este en un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic, pero como todos ustedes saben, primero responderé a los reviews y seguiré con el capítulo:**

 **Esperanzaoscura: lo tendrá, solo que algunas saldrán conforme la historia avance.**

 **Agustus Quintus: me alegra que te guste, y bueno solo tienes que esperar.**

 **ElKike: eso hare, más adelante.**

 **Guest: ok.**

 **ThonyCvs: muchas gracias amigo, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Bladetri: contigo no diré nada.**

 **Yo: sin más que decir, Ve Más Allá del Límite, PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece ya que estos les pertenecen a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- **_Fire Detroit Smash_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

 **(Fire Hero of DxD Opening –Odd Future)**

 ** _I keep my ideals_**

 ** _Sorezore no tenmei wo_**

 ** _What's going through?_**

Lo primero en aparecer en pantalla es a Izuku junto con sus amigos preparándose para correr mientras varios sucesos de sus vidas aparecen y después correr hacia adelante.

La imagen cambia para mostrar a Izuku e Issei verse de frente para después darse la mano mientras la unión crea un brillo del cual aparece el título del Fic:

 **Fire Hero of DxD.**

 ** _Subete wa mi kara deta sabi_**

 ** _Haburi yoku fuyashita kurorekishi_**

 ** _Ari to arayuru mono wo suterari_**

 ** _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_**

Aparece Izuku de pie frente a la academia Kuoh mirándola con atención, para después darse la vuelta para ver detrás suyo a Momo, Bakugo, Todoroki y Mina sonriendo para después ir caminando al interior.

 ** _Korosarekaketa koto mo atta shi_**

 ** _Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki_**

 ** _Soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa_**

Ahora aparece la imagen del Club de Ocultismo en la sede del club junto con el Consejo estudiantil al momento en que todos sacaran sus alas.

Para después Yuma aparece en la pantalla para después cambiar a su forma como Raynare.

 ** _What's going on?_**

 ** _Mada sou yarinokoshiten darou_**

 ** _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi_**

 ** _No naka demo_**

Después aparece la imagen de Asia de rodillas rezando con un rosario en manos al momento en que Issei se pusiera a su lado poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.

 ** _What's going on?_**

 ** _Hito to wa chigaou to mitometa ue de_**

 ** _Kanousei no rutsubo hiraku ah~_**

Aparecen imágenes de Akeno lazando un relámpago, Kiba creando una espada, Koneko lanzando un golpe, Rias lanzar una ráfaga de poder de destrucción e Issei invocar la Boosted Gear.

Finalmente muestra a Izuku y sus amigos igualmente preparándose para atacar.

 ** _Dreaming ishi gyakusou_**

 ** _Shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu_**

 ** _Akenu yoru kara nukeyou_**

Aparece la imagen de Izuku e Issei de espaldas viendo hacia atrás mostrando sus ojos brillar mientras que atrás de Izuku aparecen imágenes de los portadores del One For All mientras que en Issei la de Ddraig.

Después se muestra a Momo, Bakugo, Mina y Todoroki dar un gran salto en el aire eludiendo un ataque al momento en que Todoroki lanza una llamarada de su izquierda.

 ** _Mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa_**

 ** _Me wo sorashite wa naritai_**

 ** _Mono nante nai to usobu ita hibi wo_**

Luego la imagen muestra a Izuku activar su Burn Cowl hasta su límite haciendo que el fuego a su alrededor aumentara de intensidad mientras veía a su oponente el cual resultar ser Raiser Phenex el cual igualmente invoca su fuego a sus espaldas.

En eso, Izuku se lanza en contra de Raiser con un Fire Detroit Smash mientras que Raiser ya lo esperaba con un ataque de fuego.

 ** _I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei_**

 ** _Ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo_**

 ** _Kantan ni hi ga tsuichau no sa_**

 ** _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_**

Momo crea un bastón para golpear a alguien, Mina junta sus manos para lanzar un chorro de ácido, Bakugo activa su Explosive Skin y lanzar un golpe explosivo mientras Todoroki lanza tanto hielo como fuego.

En eso, tanto Issei con la Boosted Gear como Izuku con el Burn Cowl lanzar un golpe juntos a la cámara.

Después de eso, la cámara cambia para mostrar a todos de pie frente a la entrada de la academia.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.2 Resumen de una Vida Anterior Parte 2.

 _Bueno, tal y como anteriormente había dicho, es momento de continuar con la historia de mi vida._

 _¿En dónde me había quedado? A si, el final del festival deportivo….._

 _Bueno tal y como dije anteriormente, el Festival Deportivo fue hecho para poder llamar la atención de las agencias de héroes para así poder hacer nuestras prácticas por una semana._

 _Como algunos se esperaban, recibí la mayoría de las solicitudes de mi grupo, pero, hubo una que llamo mi atención._

 **(Naruto OST 2 - 06 - Survival Examination)**

-sí, el nombre de ese héroe es Gran Torino. Fue profesor de la U.A por solo un año –dijo el héroe número 1 para luego tener una mirada la cual tenía un poco de miedo –él fue mi maestro –

-Gran Torino fue amigo de mi Predecesora –revelo para sorpresa de los chicos –se retiró hace mucho tiempo, así que por eso olvide de contarlo…. –y para sorpresa de ambos, All Might comenzó a temblar –¿fue porque le hable de ti cuando le envié la carta? ¿O porque no podía quedarse de pie y ver mi inadecuada enseñanza? Si fue tan lejos como para usar su antiguo nombre para hacer una oferta…es aterrador…demasiado aterrador…. –

-(¡All Might está temblando seriamente!) –pensaron sorprendidos al ver a su profesor temblar de miedo.

-d…de todos modos, es mi deber entrenarte, pero desde que recibiste una oferta, debes ir a trabajar a tu gusto…. –dijo mientras temblando le daba a Izuku una hoja con los datos sobre Gran Torino, pero no dejaba de temblar.

 _Gran Torino, el maestro de Sensei, un hombre que con solo mencionar su nombre hiso temblar al héroe No. 1 de miedo…..inmediatamente supe que tenía que hacer mis prácticas con él._

 _Pero….._

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero en eso, Gran Torino fijo su vista en Izuku – ¿Quién eres? –y le pregunto.

-¡soy Midoriya Izuku de la U.A! –se presentó firme el peli verde.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Gran Torino mientras se llevaba la mano al oído.

-¡soy Midoriya Izuku! –dijo esta vez un poco más alto.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto nuevamente.

-(esto debe ser una broma…..) –Fueron los pensamientos de Izuku – (el maestro de All Might. Sabía que sería viejo, pero esto es…) –

En eso, Gran Torino se sentó en el suelo justo en el charco de Kétchup –quiero comer algo –

-¡¿comer?! –pregunto sorprendido Izuku.

 _Al principio me pareció que los años ya le habían pasado factura y estaba senil._

-escuche, necesito aprender a controlar aún mejor el One For All lo más pronto posible. Porque a All Might…..ya no le queda mucho tiempo –dijo serio el peli verde ya no soportando más del juego –así que…. No puedo seguir jugando a perder el tiempo con usted, señor. Discúlpeme –y comenzó a retirarse.

 _Más sin embargo…._

Gran Torino estuvo callado por un par de segundos, pero justo en eso –en ese caso…. –

WAM

WAM

WAM

KRASH

En eso, de la nada, Gran Torino apareció frente a Izuku a gran velocidad sobre la puerta.

El peli verde se sorprendió ante tal movimiento.

-en ese caso ¡cierra la boca…obedece y ven a mí con todo renacuajo! –Dijo Gran Torino con tono autoritario hacia Izuku –vi el Festival Deportivo de la U.A por la tele. ¡La forma en que usaste ese poder fue sin dudas curiosa! Él es llamado del Símbolo de Paz y el héroe No. 1, pero ese tonto obsesionado con la justicia de All Might es casi peor que un novato cuando se trata de enseñar -

 _En ese momento si parecía ser el maestro de All Might, y así comenzaron mis prácticas con Gran Torino, pero antes de eso algo pasaba con uno de mis compañeros, Iida Tenya-kun._

Iida mientras caminaba por los pasillos del estadio respondió la llamada – ¿hola? lamentablemente perdí, pero con esto lograre mejorar –

-[no, no se trata de eso] –escucho a su madre desde la otra línea, y se escuchaba un poco alterada – [lo lamento. Tenya, escucha con calma. Tensei…..tu hermano…. ¡Un villano lo hirió gravemente!] –

Tras escuchar eso, Iida quedo hecho piedra, y después de eso, su teléfono cayó al suelo.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

 _El hermano mayor de Iida, el héroe Turbo Ingenium fue atacado por un villano, el cual escapo y ya había asesinado a 17 héroes en el pasado e hirió a 23 que no se pudieron recuperar._

 _El alusivo Asesino de Héroes: Stain._

 _Un villano que tenía la ideología de que los héroes actuales solo mancillaban el título de héroe, el cual solo debía ser usado por aquellos que hacen el bien y se sacrifican por los demás sin pedir compensación alguna._

 _Y para mostrarlo atacaba y mataba a todo héroe que se encontrara, dejando ilesos a aquellos pocos que el considerara dignos._

 _Durante mi 3er día de prácticas, iría con Gran Torino a Shibuya para pelear contra Villanos._

 _Pero en el transcurso del viaje sucedió un evento que hiso un cambio._

-¡mira eso! –Eso llamo la atención de Izuku al escuchar a alguien hablar de pronto -¡ese edificio exploto! –

-¿Qué ocurrirá? –se preguntó Gran Torino mientras que el e Izuku se asomaban para saber que pasaba.

-¿será un incendio? –trato de adivinar el chico.

KRASH

Por una de las paredes cercanas del tren, justo donde estaban Izuku y Gran Torino, alguien salió disparado y atravesó dicha pared desde afuera. Un héroe había sido lanzado hacia el tren.

-¡Siéntate mocoso! –ordeno Gran Torino al momento de salir disparado hacia Nomu tacleándolo y llevándoselo lejos del Tren.

En eso, Izuku corrió hacia el agujero en la pared para ver si lograba divisar a Gran Torino, pero al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué….? –la ciudad de Hosu estaba siendo atacada.

 _La ciudad de Hosu estaba siendo atacada por la Liga de Villanos, pero no fue lo único que paso esa misma noche, sucedió algo más, un nuevo ataque del Asesino de Héroes._

 _Y dicho ataque fue hacia el héroe Native e Iida-kun, quien había decidió hacer sus prácticas en dicha ciudad para buscar y derrotar al Asesino de Héroes como venganza por lo que paso con Ingenium._

-eres débil –y a continuación clavo su espada en el otro brazo de Iida haciéndolo gritar otra vez –tú y tu hermano, son débiles. Porque son falsos. –

-cállate, villano –dijo muy apenas Iida tratando de soportar el dolor –el daño a la medula espinal lo dejo paralizado. ¡Ya no puede ejercer su deber como héroe! Tensei era un excelente héroe que ha salvado a mucha gente. ¡No Tenias Razón Para Atacarlo! –

Stain solo se mantuvo escuchando todo lo que decía Iida –dejarse llevar por el odio y cumplir tus propios deseos egoístas….es lo más lejano a lo que debe ser un héroe. –Decía Stain mientras retiraba su espada del brazo de Iida –es por eso que morirás –y llevo la hoja de la espada hasta su rostro, para que luego, su lengua probara algo de la sangre de Iida.

En ese mismo momento, Iida sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba por completo inerte, no podía moverse para nada.

En eso, Stain se preparó para acabar de una vez con la vida de Iida –adiós. Serás una ofrenda para un mundo mejor. –

-Cállate… ¡Cállate! –

-¡No Importa lo que digas, eres un criminal que lastima gente inocente! –

ZOOM

POW

 ** _-¡SMASH! –_**

KRASH

Una ráfaga de fuego, seguida de un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, mando a volar a Stain hacia una pared.

-¿Midoriya-kun? –

-¡He Venido A Salvarte, Iida-Kun! –

 **(Fairy Tail OST: Main Theme Tenrou Island versión)**

 _Trate darle pelea lo suficiente para ganar tiempo a que llegara la ayuda, pues Stain era un buen peleador y logro paralizarme para luego ir a atacar a Iida-kun y Native._

-¡DETENTE! –

FWOOOSH

Pero justo en eso, cuando Stain estaba por atacar. Una ráfaga de fuego salió disparada hacia él, y con tal de no recibirla dio un salto hacia atrás varios metros.

-uno tras otro –dijo el Villano al ver al nuevo que había llegado ahora. –hay mucha gente estorbando hoy. –

Mientras, que con el recién llegado.

-Midoriya, deberías dar más información en estos casos. –Dijo dicha persona mientras levantaba su celular en donde mostraba el mensaje de la ubicación de Izuku –me hiciste llegar tarde. Pero igualmente llegue en buen momento –

Y ese, era Todoroki, quien iba vistiendo un nuevo traje de héroe, el cual consistía en una chaqueta de cuello alto y pantalones largos de color azul oscuro, un chaleco de combate de color plateado y las mismas botas blancas que su primer traje. Él también usa un cinturón marrón rojizo con cápsulas de metal de color amarillo.

 _Y así, se convirtió en una pelea de 2 vs 1, una la cual luego paso a ser una pelea de 3 vs 1._

 _Una en la cual logramos lo que algunos creen increíble._

POW

PAM

Izuku dio un fuerte golpe al rostro de Stain, mientras que Iida una fuerte patada a su costado derecho.

 **-(¡PARA HACER JUSTICIA!) –**

Pero en eso, sorpresivamente, Stain se recuperó de ambos golpes, para luego tomar a Izuku del cuello y acercar su lengua hacia la mejilla derecha de Izuku la cual tenía sangre.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, menos de Izuku quien solo sonrió, Stain quedo paralizado al momento.

-pero… ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido el villano.

-fácil, use el fuego contra fuego. –Dijo el chico de armadura roja mientras sonriera –si tienes ventajas de tus oponentes paralizándolos al lamer su sangre…..entonces –en eso, se llevó su mano enguantada limpiando su mejilla, revelando no tener ninguna herida en ella, y que la sangre no era de el – ¡nosotros tomaremos esa ventaja, haciéndote lamer tu sangre! –exclamo al final para la sorpresa del asesino de héroes, mientras veía a Izuku señalar un pequeño charco de sangre el cual, pertenecía a Stain.

-¡AHORA, IIDA-KUN! –

Iida tomo el momento para atacar – ¡te venceré, esta vez tu como criminal…y yo como Héroe! –

PAM

Para después, dar una potente patada al estómago de Stain la cual hiso que abriera grande los ojos al momento de que estos se volvieran blancos, y la sangre salió de entre sus dientes los cuales apretaba con fuerza.

Pero en eso, para rematar, Todoroki lanzo una ráfaga de fuego hacia Stain el cual la recibió, y así, quedo por completo fuera de combate.

Todoroki Shoto.

Midoriya Izuku, Deku.

E Iida Tenya, Ingenium.

Habían logrado….derrotar al Asesino de Héroes.

 _Derrotamos a Stain, un hecho el cual no será conocido por muchos excepto por los que estuvimos allí, pues al ser estudiantes y no tener licencia seriamos consideramos vigilantes y estaríamos en problemas._

 _Y para evitarlo, el crédito fue dado a Endeavor muy para su disgusto, pues él quería ganárselo._

 _Un logro que nadie más sabría…_

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Pero dejando eso atrás, después de que la semana de prácticas termino, regresamos nuevamente a U.A, en donde mi maestro, me contó la historia del One For All._

-es una Individualidad especial. Si, Así es cómo surgió. One For All se deriva de otra Individualidad que anteriormente existió. –eso tomo por sorpresa a los dos ¿una Individualidad del pasado? –el nombre de aquella Individualidad era el All For One. Una Individualidad que podía robar la Individualidad de otro y hacerla suya y darle Individualidades a alguien más. –

-eso fue cuando los poderes aparecieron y antes de que la sociedad supiera como tratar con ellos. Con la aparición de las Individualidades, lo que hacía normal a la gente se vino abajo. Solo con eso, las leyes perdieron sentido y el progreso se detuvo. Fue un completo caos. –

-si. En ese periodo caótico, hubo alguien que unifico a todos. Seguro escucharon de el –dijo All Might a los dos estudiantes.

-robo las Individualidades de todos y con su gran poder, extendió su influencia. Controlo a la gente cometiendo crimines a placer. En un parpadeo, se hiso el líder de los malhechores y gobernó todo Japón. –

–además, había Individualidades que cambiaron o se mezclaron con el tiempo. Él tenía un hermano menor que era un Mukosei. Su hermano era pequeño y débil, pero con un gran sentido de la justicia. Le dolía ver los actos de su hermano y no dejaba de resistirse. Le dio una Individualidad a la fuerza para que aumentara su poder. A esas alturas, era difícil saber si era por amabilidad o lo obligaba a arrodillarse. –y eso les dio una idea a los dos.

-¿o sea….? –dijeron los dos creyendo saber que lo descubrieron.

-sí, pensó que no tenía una Individualidad, pero había algo dentro de él. Algo que ni él ni nadie más noto. Tenía la "inútil" Individualidad de pasar Individualidades a otros. –en eso, abrió los brazos para extenderlo en el aire dando un efecto dramático. – La Individualidad de acumular poder con la Individualidad de pasar Individualidades. ¡Ese es, El Origen del One For All! –

 _Un poder hecho para pelear contra All For One,_

 _Según mi maestro yo tendría que enfrentarme a dicho adversario, uno con el cual el ya antes había peleado y creyó haber derrotado, pero que al parecer sobrevivió y estaba tras la Liga de Villanos._

Acepte esa responsabilidad, después de todo, mi sueño era ser un héroe, y no podía quedarme de pie solo observando y esperando que todo se solucione.

 _Pero inmediatamente tuvimos un nuevo reto frente a nosotros, los exámenes finales._

 _El examen práctico consistiría en una pelea de 2 vs 1 siendo entre dos estudiantes contra un profesor o docente de la academia._

 _Si todos lográbamos pasar el examen iríamos a un campamento de entrenamiento en las vacaciones._

 _La mayoría de nosotros lograron pasar el examen al atrapar o escapar del profesor, pero otros….._

1er combate Kirishima y Sato vs Cementos, los chicos rápidamente fueron atacados por el héroe el cual hiso uso de su poder para crear barreras, él se movía lento.

Los chicos pensaron en ir a través de la fuerza bruta, con tal de ello, Kirishima uso su endurecimiento mientras que Sato aumento su fuerza al probar todo un bote de azúcar.

Gracias a la fuerza bruta fueron capaces de destruir todas y cada una de las barreras de Cementos, pero aunque sus Individualidades eran geniales, tenían sus límites. Y así fue, duraron mucho tiempo contra Cementos tratando de llegar a él destruyendo las barreras y llegaron a su límite dándole la oportunidad a Cementos de atraparlos en una cúpula de piedra.

6to combate Kaminari y Mina vs Nezu.

Bueno no escribiré esto porque me pareció muy perturbador en cierto modo…..pero quien gano fue Nezu.

 _…no lo lograron, fueron derrotados por los profesores, y en cuanto a mí, haría equipo con Kacchan en contra de All Might._

 _Si, la pelea fue difícil, pero con perseverancia y esfuerzo lo logramos._

 **(Dragon Ball Super OST –Ultimate Battle)**

-GRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…. –ese grito llamo la atención de All Might para ver a los dos jóvenes ir hacia él, corriendo a gran velocidad.

All Might en ese momento, decidió hacer lo mismo y salir disparado contra ellos.

Y cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

POW

PAM

POW

POW

PAM

Comenzaron entre ellos una pelea a puño limpio, con Izuku y Bakugo coordinándose para atacar.

En eso, Izuku recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago pro parte de All Might, haciéndolo abrir grande los ojos, pero aun así, sujeto con fuerza el brazo y después agacharse, para que en ese momento Bakugo le diera un rodillazo a la cara a All Might haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros.

Pero cuando estaba por ir de nuevo al ataque, Izuku apareció frente el con uno de sus puños envuelto en fuego para después darle un fuerte golpe y mandarlo a volar contra un edificio.

Enseguida nuevamente volvieron a correr hacia All Might al momento en que Izuku comenzara a correr por los edificios y Bakugo comenzó a usar sus explosiones para impulsarse hasta All Might.

POW

PAM

Izuku incrusto con fuerza su puño en el estómago de All Might, mientras que Bakugo su patada en la cara del héroe.

All Might después de recibir ese ataque, tomo a los dos y los lanzo con fuerza por el aire.

-¡LANZAME DEKU! –le grito Bakugo a Izuku.

Izuku en ese momento junto sus dos puños al momento de activar a nueva cuenta el Burn Cowl y en eso, Bakugo pusiera sus dos pies sobre los puños.

-¡AHORA! –exclamo al momento de usar toda su fuerza para lanzarlo a gran velocidad.

Y mientras era lanzado, Bakugo activo nuevamente el Explosive Skin para luego liberar una cadena de explosiones para impulsarlo aún más y taclear a All Might y aun así seguir avanzando.

Pero hacia donde se dirigía, era hacia la salida.

-¿Bakugo tiene pensado llegar a la salida y llevarse a All Might con él? –dijo sorprendido Iida al ver dicha estrategia.

Pero All Might al darse cuenta de esto, y planto con fuerza sus dos pies al suelo para tratar de detener el avance.

 **(Adelantar minuto 3:08)**

-GRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR…. –más sin embargo Izuku salió disparado con el Burn Cowl activo para igualmente taclear a All Might y ayudar a Bakugo.

Y así, ambos usando todo su poder, comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente hacia la salida y ya les faltaba muy poco para hacerlo.

-¡háganlo! –exclamo Kirishima desde la sala de monitoreo.

-¡Midoriya-kun, Bakugo! –dijo esta vez Iida.

-¡VAMOS! –gritaron los demás.

Y como si los dos los hubieran podido escuchar, apretaron con fuerza los dientes al momento de sacar flote todo su poder por unos segundos y así por fin, de una vez por todas, llegar a la salida.

-(antes, pudo haber pasado por la puerta. Pero fue en ayuda de su compañero, y ahora han decidió usar todo su poder para derrotarme y huir.) –eran los pensamientos del héroe mientras veía a los dos jóvenes, que aunque ya habían salido del lugar aún lo seguían sujetando – (parece ser, que no hay muro alguno que los detenga) –

-[¡el Equipo Midoriya y Bakugo, Gana!] –fue anunciado, dando a entender que ellos lo habían logrado. – [terminaron todos los combates del examen práctico de la clase 1-A] –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Al final, todos podríamos ir al campamento de entrenamiento en donde entrenaríamos por 1 semana a mano de las Pussycats, un grupo de heroínas experimentadas en el arte de rescate._

 _Y durante ese tiempo conocí a dos niños, uno de ellos era Bōfūu Tenma, mi Fan No.1_

-¡Eres tú! –Frente a su compañero Izuku apareció Tenma llamando la atención de los demás – ¡soy tu más grande fan! ¡¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?! –

-disculpa… ¿Quién eres pequeño? –pregunto Izuku al chico.

-mi nombre es Bōfūu Tenma. –Se presentó el chico sin dejar de sonreír –soy tu fan. Desde que te vi en El Festival Deportivo hace meses. Fuiste increíble. –

 _Y el otro era Izumi Kota, él y yo no tuvimos el mejor de las primeras presentaciones…._

-hola, sé que seguro Tenma me conoce, pero, Soy Midoriya Izuku, del curso de Héroes de la U.A. Mucho gusto –dijo dando su mano para saludar.

POW

Pero jamás se esperó recibir un fuerte golpe al estómago por parte de Kota.

 _La razón, él tenía un odio hacia los Heros y la sociedad heroica, siendo la muerte de sus padres la muerte de dicho odio._

 **(Saint Seiya Omega OST 2 - Deep Sadness)**

-el primo de Mandalay-san…los padres de Kota, eran héroes. –Hablo Tenma en voz baja mientras veía a su amigo –ellos murieron en el deber. –

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de sorpresa ante eso.

-fue hace dos años, protegiendo civiles de un villano. Para un héroe, es una muerte respetable y honorable. Pero…. –

-pero para un niño que apenas entiende lo que lo rodea….todo ese mundo giraba en torno a sus padres "Mis Padres me dejaron" pero la sociedad los alababa diciendo que ser héroes es algo maravilloso. Parece que nosotras ni siquiera le agradamos al ser heroínas. –Decía Mandalay con pesar al saber la opinión de su propio sobrino, y en eso, vio a Tenma quien tenía la cabeza gacha -….ni siquiera le agrada su propio hermano. –

-soy su hermano adoptivo, los padres de Kota me adoptaron cuando era un bebe, mis padres y ellos eran buenos amigos, e igualmente héroes y también murieron en el deber….jamás sabré como eran, pero me dijeron que me amaban y murieron por mi…..eso me hiso sentirme feliz de saber que al menos ellos me amaron. –Tenma sonrió nuevamente, mientras recordaba las palabras de sus padres adoptivos hablando de sus verdaderos padres. Pero en eso su sonrisa se borró –eso no parece ser el caso de Kota. –

-pero, él está aquí porque no tiene ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Para Kota, los héroes son alguien que no entiende y son desagradables. –

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SABER LO QUE SIENTO SI NUNCA CONOCISTE A TUS PROPIOS PADRES?! –Grito de pronto Kota interrumpiéndolo – ¡TÚ ERES TAMBIÉN UNO DE ESOS IDIOTAS QUE QUIEREN SER HÉROES E IDOLATRAS A UNO DE ESOS IDIOTAS! –Dijo apuntando a Izuku el cual tenía los ojos abiertos al ver el arrebato -¡asi que no digas que me entiendes! –

Tenma solo quedo callado después de escuchar el reclamo de su hermano adoptivo, para después bajar la cabeza.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Trate desesperadamente de encontrar un modo de ayudarlo a superar ese problema, pero durante esos días fue imposible hasta que una noche…_

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villains Theme")**

En eso, donde estaban los demás estudiantes junto con las PussyCats, en ese momento Pixie-Bon fue cubierta de una especie de energía carmesí la cual el hiso flotar para después ser jalada.

-¡Pixie-Bob! –

-las gatitas estorbaban. –dijo uno de los villanos el cual tenía por debajo de el a Pixie-Bob la cual estaba inconsciente con sangre saliendo de su cabeza y con un gran garrote presionándole esta al suelo.

-¿Por qué?... –Mineta junto con algunos de los demás estudiantes de la clase A y Tenma dieron unos pasos atrás –pensé que se aseguraron… –

-¡¿Por qué hay villanos aquí?! –exclamo Tenma sorprendido y horrorizado.

 _La Liga de Villanos volvió a atacarnos, y esta vez la pelea contra ellos fue más intensa, pues tuve que enfrentarme en contra de uno de sus miembros más fuertes para salvar a Kota-kun._

 _Y también fue el causante de la muerte de los padres de Kota-kun y Tenma-kun._

 _Muscular._

 ** _-¡Golpe Ardiente!_** –exclamo al momento de lanzar su puñetazo hacia el pecho de Muscular haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos atrás.

-¿asi que, esas es tu Individualidad? –Dijo Muscular con una sonrisa a pesar de haber recibido el golpe – ¡eres rápido, y fuerte! –En eso salio disparado contra Izuku al momento de lanzarse un golpe el cual Izuku trato de cubrirse, pero cuando lo recibió lo mando a volar un par de metros – ¡mi Individualidad fortalece mis músculos! –En eso las fibras musculares comenzaron a aumentar alrededor de los brazos de Muscular – ¡aumento mi velocidad y fuerza al aumentar la cantidad de fibras musculares! ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Estoy presumiendo! ¡En pocas palabras, eres una versión inferior a…! –

Pero en eso una gran cantidad de golpes se incitaron en todo su cuerpo al momento de salir disparado un par de metros.

La razón, fue Izuku quien a una buena velocidad había llegado hasta Muscular para luego usar la **_Ráfaga Meteoro_** para atacarlo.

ZOOM

Pero en eso, Izuku se puso entre Muscular y los niños.

-¡tú eres el que se equivoca! –Exclamo al momento de lanzar su mano izquierda para engancharla con la fibras musculares de Muscular – (¡lo tengo! ¡Ahora no importa a qué velocidad se mueva!) –en eso su puño derecho era cubierto de una gran cantidad de fuego.

-¡vas a golpearme con uno de esos débiles ataques! –dijo nuevamente le villano preparándose para atacar.

-¡no se trata de lo que pueda o no! –el fuego alrededor del brazo de Izuku comenzo a tomar forma mientras que usaba todo el poder del One For All en el – ¡el trabajo de un héroe es arriesgar la vida convirtiendo esas palabras en realidad! –

-¿Qué….? –

- ** _Fire Soul: Forma Oculta_** –el lado derecho de su camisa se hiso trisas por el poder.

-es diferente de antes…. –

 ** _\- ¡Golpe del Dragon!_** –y lanzo el fuerte golpe hacia el villano y cuando este hiso impacto contra el villano.

Se produjo una gran explosión en su alrededor la cual mando a volar varios escombros productos de dicha explosión.

 _Con ese golpe creí derrotarlo, pero la verdad fue otra, no le hice nada._

 _Y después trate de hacer lo posible por mantener a Muscular lejos de los chicos._

Y pareció que era mi fin.

-este niño…. –el villano sonrió con demencia – ¡eres genial! –hiso que las fibras musculares de sus piernas aumentaran para hacerlo más fuerte.

Y como resultado otra vez volvía a tener una lucha de dominio.

-¡CÁLLATE! –

Izuku trataba con todas sus fuerzas el tratar de detener a Muscular, trato de aumentar la intensidad de sus llamas para quemar la mayor cantidad de fibras musculares, pero Muscular las remplazaba cada vez que una de estas era quemada.

Pero el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo por no decir su brazo derecho comenzaba a cobrarle factura.

-¡Muéstrame tu sangre! –el villano ahora comenzó a ganar terreno al tener a Izuku de rodillas en el suelo apenas soportando la fuerza.

"un héroe….. ¡Debe superar la más difícil de las situaciones!"

Las palabras de su maestro y mentor resonaron en la mente de Izuku.

"realmente, eres genial"

Su madre.

"eres increíble, Izuku"

Momo.

-(¡lo siento, sensei, Mamá, Momo-chan!) –Pensaba el chico al sentir que las fuerzas lo abandonaban – (¡lo siento mucho!) –

-¡te aplastare! –y finalmente ya no pudo más.

KRASH

El golpe lo golpe directo al suelo siendo aplastado mientras que el Burn Cowl dejaba su cuerpo por completo.

SPLASH

-¿Qué agua? –pregunto Muscular al sentir el líquido cristalino chocar contra su cuerpo.

-¡DETENTE! –Exclamo Kota quien había sido el causante de tal acto. Mientras que a su lado estaba Tenma, quien aún trataba de mantenerse de pie.

-(Kota-kun…) –pensó Izuku al escuchar el grito de Kota.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Jet Set Run)**

 _Pero milagrosamente logre obtener la ayuda de Kota-kun para poder seguir peleando nuevamente._

HOOOSH

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, fue apartado bruscamente, justo en el momento en que una gran columna ardiente de fuego salió de la nada en donde estaba Izuku.

-como si… -era lo que decía dicha silueta, para revelar a Izuku, el cual ya no tenía sangre en su rostro, pues el fuego la había evaporado, y sus heridas había sido cauterizadas por el fuego –¡como si fuera dejarte! –

En eso el fuego comenzó a tomar mucha mayor intensidad que antes, haciendo que la piel de Izuku tomara un color rojizo intenso.

 **(Adelantar minuto 1:45)**

-si puedes soportarme incluso en mi 100%... ¡Entonces, te derrotare yendo mucho más allá de eso...! –Exclamo al momento de reunir aún más poder del One For All – ¡ ** _One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl 1, 000,000 %!_** –exclamo al momento en que el One For All volviera a su cuerpo e hiciera que sus llamas sufrieran un gran cambio, estas, se habían vuelto de un color azul intenso.

Mientras que todo su cuerpo había ganado un brillo intenso y las líneas de poder tomaron forma en todo su cuerpo.

En eso, Izuku apretó con fuerza su lastimado puño derecho para luego las llamas en este, comenzaran a tomar forma – ** _Arte Secreta Burn Cowl:….._** –y en eso, salió disparado hacia Muscular para impactar su puño en medio de su pecho.

Muscular solo podía sentir, como las fibras musculares comenzaron a ceder lentamente, ya sea por la fuerza del golpe, o por la intensidad de las llamas, pero sea lo que sea, estaba siendo derrotando hasta que.

POW

El puño de Izuku logro conectarse contra el pecho de Muscular haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran por completo blancos.

 ** _-…. ¡Lanza del Rey Dragón!_** –y después, el fuego tomo forma, pareciendo una lanza la cual separo a Muscular del Puño de Izuku para mandarlo chocar contra la pared de piedra del peñasco detrás suya.

 _En ese momento, me convertí en un héroe para Kota._

 _Pero no tuve tiempo para pensar en eso, pues aun estábamos bajo ataque de la Liga, y más aún, logre descubrir el objetivo de la liga._

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. –y en ese momento Izuku salio corriendo nuevamente – ¡dígales una cosa más! Su objetivo….al menos uno de ellos…. –

Eso llamo la atención de Magne.

-¡es Kacchan! –

 _Mis amigos y yo luchamos duramente para mantener a raya a la Liga en este asalto y evitar que lograran llevarse a Kacchan._

 _Mas sin embargo, fallamos._

 ** _(Naruto Shippuden - Girei (Pain's Theme Song))_**

Izuku dio un último impulso para tratar de atraparlas.

Estiro con fuerza ambos brazos, pero al hacerlo estuvo agravando el estado de su brazo derecho. Pero aun así, siguió hasta que logro atrapar la esfera de Tokoyami con la izquierda.

Pero cuando estaba por atrapar la de Bakugo.

PAM

-GAAAAHHHHH…. –Izuku grito de dolor al recibir un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho al ser apartado bruscamente por el brazo de Dabi el cual luego atrapo la esfera.

-qué triste…..Midoriya Izuku. –dijo el peli negro mientras sonreía mientras veía a Izuku caer al suelo sujetándose su brazo. En eso, vio a Mr. Comprees quien parecía recuperarse. –confírmalo, ahora libéralo. –

-ese maldito niño arruino el espectáculo. –mascullo al momento de chasquear los dedos.

Las dos esferas comenzaron a iluminarse al momento en que al lado de Izuku apareciera Tokoyami, pero frente a Dabi apareció Bakugo quien rápido fue agarrado por el cuello.

El peli verde aun adolorido, vio cómo su mejor amigo comenzó a ser arrastrado al interior del portal.

-Kacchan. –se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a correr hacia el portal antes de que este se cerrara.

-Deku. –fue último que escucho decir a Bakugo antes de ser zambullido por completo en el portal.

Izuku dio un último salto tratando desesperadamente llegar allí, incluso trato de alcanzarlo con su mano izquierda, pero justo cuando estaba por tocarlo, el portal desapareció.

PAF

E Izuku cayó al suelo.

-Kacchan…. –

El suelo debajo de él, comenzó a ser manchado por las lágrimas que salían sin cesar de los ojos del peli verde.

-¡KACCHAN…..! –

Por todo el bosque se pudo escuchar ese grito dado por Izuku.

 _Y ese suceso traería como consecuencia uno de los eventos que marcó un antes y después a la sociedad._

 _Pero eso es algo que contare más adelante._

 **(Fire Hero of DxD Ending –Haruka)**

 ** _Sayōnara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba_**

 ** _Yagate haruka kanata tōku hanareteku kimi o omōyo_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es la imagen de Izuku, Momo, Bakugo, Todoroki y Mina de pie frente a la entrada de la academia, mientras frente a ellos veían al Club de Investigación Oculta y el Consejo estudiantil sonriéndoles.

Para después Issei dar un paso al frente y darle la mano a Izuku, el cual sonriendo acepta la mano.

 ** _Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao o miteita_**

 ** _Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka_**

 ** _Nagai kami ga jama o shiteiru_**

La imagen cambia a Izuku estar de pie con los ojos cerrados recordando a su madre, a su maestro y amigos de regreso en casa para después abrirlos y ver hacia adelante.

Enseguida Issei se pone al lado de Izuku y ponerle amistosamente la mano al hombro.

 ** _sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba_**

 ** _yagate haruka yowayowashii_**

 ** _bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo_**

 ** _"mata aeru" to_**

Enseguida, comienzan a llegar los demás, para igualmente ponerse al lado de los chicos.

En eso, la cámara toma una imagen de todos de espaldas viendo desde una colina el amanecer en el horizonte.

En eso, Izuku cierra los ojos para sentir el aire golpear su rostro y una vez que los abre mira con decisión hacia el frente.

La pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **El Próximo Capitulo será: Resumen de una Vida Anterior Parte 3.**

 **Yo: bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: sus reviews dando sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima, Ja Ne.**


	3. Resumen de una Vida Anterior Parte 3

**Fire Hero of DxD**

 **Yo: bueno, este en un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic, pero como todos ustedes saben, primero responderé a los reviews y seguiré con el capítulo:**

 **rex559: si lo sé, pero es para aquellos que seguramente no han leído mi fic, los cuales no deben ser muchos pero aun así. Pero el lado bueno, es que este es el último capítulo de recuerdos, ya el que sigue es la historia.**

 **END999: oye algunos lo hacen, yo solo soy uno más.**

 **Bladetri: por lo menos escribiste algo mas**

 **Yo: sin más que decir, Ve Más Allá del Límite, PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los Animes de High School DxD y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece ya que estos les pertenecen a sus creadores, yo solo escribí la historia de este fic el cual estaba en mi cabeza ya desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmm)-personaje pensando.

\- **_Fire Detroit Smash_** –técnica o poder.

- **mmm** –Dragon o Monstruo hablando.

-( **mmmm** )-Dragon o monstruo pensando.

\- [ **mmmm** ] –Ddraig, Alvion, o voz en llamada.

 **(Fire Hero of DxD Opening –Odd Future)**

 ** _I keep my ideals_**

 ** _Sorezore no tenmei wo_**

 ** _What's going through?_**

Lo primero en aparecer en pantalla es a Izuku junto con sus amigos preparándose para correr mientras varios sucesos de sus vidas aparecen y después correr hacia adelante.

La imagen cambia para mostrar a Izuku e Issei verse de frente para después darse la mano mientras la unión crea un brillo del cual aparece el título del Fic:

 **Fire Hero of DxD.**

 ** _Subete wa mi kara deta sabi_**

 ** _Haburi yoku fuyashita kurorekishi_**

 ** _Ari to arayuru mono wo suterari_**

 ** _Mi ni oboe no nai unmei ni_**

Aparece Izuku de pie frente a la academia Kuoh mirándola con atención, para después darse la vuelta para ver detrás suyo a Momo, Bakugo, Todoroki y Mina sonriendo para después ir caminando al interior.

 ** _Korosarekaketa koto mo atta shi_**

 ** _Shinda me wo shite ikita jiki_**

 ** _Soredemo kyou mo ikasareteru tte koto wa_**

Ahora aparece la imagen del Club de Ocultismo en la sede del club junto con el Consejo estudiantil al momento en que todos sacaran sus alas.

Para después Yuma aparece en la pantalla para después cambiar a su forma como Raynare.

 ** _What's going on?_**

 ** _Mada sou yarinokoshiten darou_**

 ** _Shuusei no shiyou no nai hibi_**

 ** _No naka demo_**

Después aparece la imagen de Asia de rodillas rezando con un rosario en manos al momento en que Issei se pusiera a su lado poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.

 ** _What's going on?_**

 ** _Hito to wa chigaou to mitometa ue de_**

 ** _Kanousei no rutsubo hiraku ah~_**

Aparecen imágenes de Akeno lazando un relámpago, Kiba creando una espada, Koneko lanzando un golpe, Rias lanzar una ráfaga de poder de destrucción e Issei invocar la Boosted Gear.

Finalmente muestra a Izuku y sus amigos igualmente preparándose para atacar.

 ** _Dreaming ishi gyakusou_**

 ** _Shikakui sora kokoro no sukima umenu_**

 ** _Akenu yoru kara nukeyou_**

Aparece la imagen de Izuku e Issei de espaldas viendo hacia atrás mostrando sus ojos brillar mientras que atrás de Izuku aparecen imágenes de los portadores del One For All mientras que en Issei la de Ddraig.

Después se muestra a Momo, Bakugo, Mina y Todoroki dar un gran salto en el aire eludiendo un ataque al momento en que Todoroki lanza una llamarada de su izquierda.

 ** _Mirai no kaizou do sage bokura wa_**

 ** _Me wo sorashite wa naritai_**

 ** _Mono nante nai to usobu ita hibi wo_**

Luego la imagen muestra a Izuku activar su Burn Cowl hasta su límite haciendo que el fuego a su alrededor aumentara de intensidad mientras veía a su oponente el cual resultar ser Raiser Phenex el cual igualmente invoca su fuego a sus espaldas.

En eso, Izuku se lanza en contra de Raiser con un Fire Detroit Smash mientras que Raiser ya lo esperaba con un ataque de fuego.

 ** _I keep my ideals sorezore no jinsei_**

 ** _Ai mo yume mo kiken na hodo_**

 ** _Kantan ni hi ga tsuichau no sa_**

 ** _Gongu nari sorezore no tenmei wo_**

Momo crea un bastón para golpear a alguien, Mina junta sus manos para lanzar un chorro de ácido, Bakugo activa su Explosive Skin y lanzar un golpe explosivo mientras Todoroki lanza tanto hielo como fuego.

En eso, tanto Issei con la Boosted Gear como Izuku con el Burn Cowl lanzar un golpe juntos a la cámara.

Después de eso, la cámara cambia para mostrar a todos de pie frente a la entrada de la academia.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Cap.3 Resumen de una Vida Anterior Parte 3.

 _Después de los sucesos del campamento trajo uno de los sucesos que cambio la sociedad._

 _Dos días después del incidente del campamento un grupo conformado entre Todoroki-kun, Kirishima-kun, Ashido-san, Momo-chan y yo habíamos decidido ir a rescatar a Kacchan._

 _Pero alguien trato de detenernos._

-¡esperen! –alguien llego al lugar.

Y ese fue Iida.

-Iida-kun. –susurro el peli verde al ver a su amigo aquí, y con lo que paso en la mañana seguramente trataría de detenerlos.

-¿Por qué…porque tienen que ser ustedes? Los que me detuvieron cuando me deje llevar…. Los que recibieron la amnistía conmigo–dijo a Izuku y Todoroki los cuales recordaron la pelea contra Stain. -¿Por qué quieren cometer mí mismo error? ¡Es demasiado! –

 _Iida-kun intento detenernos, decía que la situación teníamos que dejársela a los profesionales, pero…_

-Iida-kun. –Susurro el peli verde –no esperamos ir de frente y ganar. –

Eso llamo la atención de Iida.

En eso, Todoroki agrego. –lo sacaremos sin pelear. –

-es una operación en cubierto. –agrego Kirishima.

-así es como pelearan los estudiantes al borde de las reglas. –dijo Mina apretando los puños con una cara llena de determinación.

-confió en Todoroki-san e Izuku. Pero pienso acompañarlos para poder detenerlos si pasa algo. Después de todo…. –en eso vio hacia Izuku, su brazo derecho para ser exactos. –….se lo que sientes, y no quiero ver a nadie salir herido. –

-yo tampoco estoy seguro…..pero tras saber que puedo alcanzarlo otra vez, no puedo quedarme quieto. Solo puedo pensar el salvar a mi mejor amigo. –dijo Izuku mas que decidido.

-no estamos de acuerdo ¿eh? –en eso, Iida los volvió a abrir y dijo lleno de seriedad. –entonces los acompañare –

 _Al final, Iida-kun nos acompañó para evitar que entráramos en cualquier conflicto._

 _Pero tal y como dije, esa misma noche sucedió algo que nunca nos esperábamos._

 **(Shin Godzilla OST – Who will know (tragedy) w/Lyrics)**

El sonido de pasos llamo la atención de los héroes en el interior de la fábrica, los cuales trataron de ver en donde venía el sonido.

Y descubrieron que este sonido provenía de una parte oscura de la fábrica de la cual alguien estaba caminando hacia su dirección.

-lo siento, Tiger. Siempre tuvo una buena Individualidad. –hablo ese alguien. –era la oportunidad perfecta y la tome. –

-¿eres de la Liga? –pregunto Gang Orca.

-cuando mi cuerpo se hizo así, también perdí mucho de los que conseguí….. –seguía acercándose, cada vez más y más.

-¡Alto! ¡No te muevas! –

Best Jeanist rápido uso su poder para atrapar con los hilos al villano que se acercaba, y tuvo éxito.

El héroe apretó su agarre tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero en eso sucedió algo que no se esperó.

Del cuerpo del villano salieron unos rayos rojos y negros los cuales no solo destruyeron los hilos.

FA BOOM

Sino también provocó una explosión todo alrededor.

Después de eso, lo que antes era un edificio, con algunos otros a su alrededor, ahora era algo parecido a una zona de construcción por completo en ruinas, los héroes estaban esparcidos alrededor de dicho campo destruido apenas conscientes.

CAP

CAP

CAP

CAP

CAP

-como esperaba del héroe No.4, Best Jeanist. –decía el villano desde el aire mientras aplaudía y veía al héroe que tenía heridas en su brazo izquierdo. –pensé que los hice volar a todos. Manipular la ropa de todos y hacerlos a un lado al instante. –dijo al recordar como antes de la explosión el héroe uso su poder para mandar a volar a los héroes para que no salieran heridos. –esas decisiones rápidas y habilidad….debes tener nervios de acero. –

Pero en eso, una gran presión de aire salió disparada alrededor del villano destruyendo los hilos y de paso fue lanzada hacia el héroe hiriéndolo gravemente en el estómago.

Los ojos de Best Jeanist se abrieron de sorpresa y de dolor ante la herida en su estómago la cual dejaba salir una gran cantidad de sangre. Y finalmente perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

-ya veo. Es la fuerza de una gran cantidad de práctica y experiencia. No necesito el tuyo…. –el villano aparto su vista del malherido héroe. –es una Individualidad que no va con la disposición de Tomura-kun –

Mientras, los chicos, los cuales milagrosamente estaban a salvo y resguardados detrás de unos escombros, ellos habían visto todo con horror. Y todo alrededor en la zona daba un ambiente muy aterrador que apenas era capaz de soportar.

Se preguntaban, ¿Quién era ese? Había derrotado a los Héroes en un solo instante.

Sabían que tenían que huir, pero….el miedo, sus cuerpos…..no respondían.

Pero Izuku creía saber quién era ese sujeto.

El sujeto que usaba un traje de negocios, lleva una máscara negra con forma de cráneo con tubos angulares en la parte superior, un sistema de soporte de vida alrededor de su cuello y su traje.

No había duda alguna, ese hombre…..debía de ser.

\- (All For One.) –

 _All For One apareció, y eso complico todo, más aun nuestra misión para rescatar a Kacchan quien estaba en esos momentos siendo retenido por la Liga y All For One en dicho momento._

-estas aquí. –eso llamo la atención de los chicos los cuales se aterraron ante la idea de ser descubiertos, pero para su alivio no fue hacia ellos, pues All For One miraba hacia un lugar en específico. El cielo. – ¿verdad? –

En eso.

ZOOM

POW

A gran velocidad y fuerza, All Might descendió del cielo hacia All For One y se preparó para atacarlo, de no ser porque el villano logro detener el ataque.

-¡Hare que lo devuelvas todo! ¡All For One! –

-¿me mataras de nuevo, All Might? –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _All Might apareció en la zona de batalla, y no solo el, varios otros héroes entre ellos Gran Torino._

 _Pero All Might tenía sus problemas para pelear pues Kacchan estaba en medio de una pelea contra la Liga, y queriendo ayudar, ideamos un plan._

Izuku apoyo sus dos piernas contra la pared del callejón mientras activaba el Burn Cowl y sujetaba por la espalda a Kirishima quien se sujetaba junto a Mina y de esta se sujetaba Iida a su espalda mientras activaba los motores de sus piernas.

En eso, Mina lanzo acido contra la pared deteriorando un poco el material al momento en que Kirishima se cruzara de brazos activando su endurecimiento.

En eso, salieron disparados destruyendo la pared llamando la atención de todos en el sitio.

En eso, Todoroki coloco su mano derecha en el suelo al momento de crear una gigantesca rampa de hielo.

En eso, comenzaron a deslizarse por esa rampa a gran velocidad.

-(los villanos aun no nos ven. Se nos anticiparon hasta ahora, pero ahora estamos en posición de anticiparnos a ellos. Y cruzaremos el campo de batalla a una altura para que no nos alcancen.) –

All For One trato de usar lo látigos para atraparlos.

Y en eso, All Might le dio un fuerte golpe mandándolo contra la pared.

Una vez que estaban a una gran altura, por debajo de ellos, Bakugo los miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Ven! Bakugo/Bakugo-Kun! –gritaron ambos mientras Kirishima alzaba la mano esperando que este la tomara.

Bakugo sonrió justo al momento en que la palma de su mano comenzara a desprender una gran cantidad de humo.

Shigaraki trato de ir hasta el para detenerlo, pero….

FA BOOM

De la palma de Bakugo se produjo una gran explosión la cual lo hiso despegar del suelo hasta varios metros en el aire, para después usar sus explosiones para planear en el aire y llegar hasta ellos.

Una vez que estuvo a pocos centímetros, tomo la mano de Kirishima y fue junto con ellos.

-idiotas. –sonrió Bakugo mientras veía a sus amigos y a Mina.

Los villanos estaban más que impresionados, ¿en qué momento….?

-Kacchan, a mi señal, has una explosión…. –dijo Izuku.

-¡tú espera mi señal Deku! –

-¡no discutan ahora! –

-¡te extrañamos Bakugo-kun! –

 _Y finalmente logramos retirarnos, dejando atrás a All Might y al resto de los héroes peleando en contra de All For One._

 _Pero la pelea contra este villano fue demasiado dura, pues All Might había llegado a su límite nuevamente, pero eso fue aprovechado por All For One._

 **(Dragon Ball Super OST - Official Clash of Gods/The Final Death-Match)**

-¿puedes esquivarlo? –pregunto divertido el villano mientras apuntaba hacia la derecha de All Might tomando por sorpresa al héroe, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para ver a quien apuntaba sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Era a una indefensa persona atrapada en los escombros el cual trataba de liberarse.

-robare todo lo que protegiste hasta ahora –y lanzo la gran ráfaga de aire hacia dicha zona.

Pero antes de que lograra atacar, All Might se puso en medio del ataque y puso su puño izquierdo para tratar de detener el avance, pero lo único que logro, fue dividirlo para que atacara otras zonas, pero logrando salvar al civil.

La fuerza del aire hacia que lentamente el héroe comenzaba a retroceder por la fuerza, mientras que Gran Torino fue mandado a volar por la fuerza.

El resultado, fue después una gran explosión, la cual cubrió de una gran cantidad de polvo la zona de batalla.

Nadie pudo ver lo que sucedió después por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la imagen volvió a ser clara.

-primero, la autoestima que mantuviste aun con tu herida. –hablo All For One.

 _Y fue revelado…_

Todos los que veían la pelea comenzaron a abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver por fin a All Might fuera del polvo. Mientras que los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de horror.

-muéstrale al mundo tu patética forma, Símbolo de Paz. –dijo burlón el villano.

Una vez el polvo se dispersó por completo todos pudieron ver con lujo y detalle….la Verdadera Forma de All Might.

Se había revelado….el secreto de All Might ahora estaba a la luz.

Y no hiso falta que todos comenzaran a hablar.

-¿y ese esqueleto? –

-¿Qué…eh…? –

-¿pueden ver esto? All Might…..se ha desinflado…. –

Izuku solo vio con temor y horror al ver que su maestro ahora mismo estaba expuesto al mundo en su verdadera forma.

 _El secreto de All Might había sido revelado, su verdadera forma fue revelada._

 _Pero aun así, siguió peleando contra All For One._

 **(Boku No Hero Academia S3 OST - United States of Smash!)**

POW

PAM

Ambos puños impactaron el uno contra el otro, en la zona cero de este choque, se comenzó a producir una gran cantidad de poder la cual fue cada vez más en aumento hasta que finalmente produjo una explosión, pero aun así, ambos seguían en este lucha de dominio.

-¡Nulificación de Impacto! –

En ese momento, el brazo de All Might comenzó a sangrar al momento en que por unos momentos parecía retorcerse, pero tratando de soportar el dolor el héroe aumento la fuerza.

Pero no fue suficiente, ya que comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás mientras All For One ganaba terreno.

-(sí. Como maestro, debería reprenderlo.) –Pensaba All Might mientras pensaba en su joven pupilo y sucesor para luego ganar una mirada decidida – ¡debo reprenderlo! –

-ya veo…..las brasas débiles que va a apagarse solas se resisten, ¿eh? –Decía el villano al ver como All Might seguía ganando fuerza poco a poco –resisten desesperadamente para no apagarse hasta cumplir con su deber. –

-¡que desagradable! –y comenzó a usar aún más fuerza haciendo que el brazo de All Might comenzara a expulsar más sangre.

-GAAHHH…. –ese grito de dolor solo preocupo a todos los espectadores de la pelea.

All Might seguía siendo arrastrado, el poder de All For One seguía en aumento, y su propio poder estaba disminuyendo poco a poco.

"Cuando estés en tu limite, recuerda…"

All Might planto fuertemente sus pies en el suelo tratando de detener el avance.

-(no es solo por ser un símbolo. Como mi maestra hiso por mi….) –los ojos azules de All Might brillaron resplandecientes al momento en que lograra detener su avance finalmente – (hasta no terminar de entrenarlo…) –

El piso por debajo de ellos se destruyó en un cráter.

-(hasta entonces….) –en eso, el brazo izquierdo de All Might comenzó a ser rodeado en relámpagos amarillos.

-resistir de forma tan desagradable…. –

-(no puedo…) –dicho brazo paso a la forma musculosa mientras el derecho volvió a la normalidad.

-fue un error… -

El brazo de All For One paso de largo el cuerpo de All Might mientras este se preparaba para atacar con la izquierda.

-(¡NO PUEDO MORIR!) –

Y le dio un tremendo golpe a la mejilla derecha destruyendo aún más partes del casco del villano y haciendo que este soltara algo de sangre.

-esos trucos no son lo tuyo. –dijo All For One recuperándose del golpe. – ¡alguien te ha influenciado! –y su brazo izquierdo comenzó a crecer preparándose para usar el ataque de aire comprimido nuevamente. – ¡es débil! –

Pero en eso, el brazo izquierdo de All Might volvió a la normalidad sorprendiendo al villano.

-(¡Porque no le puse espalda!) –en eso, el héroe alzo su brazo derecho al momento de enfocar todo el poder del One For All.

"el poder se ha confiado a la siguiente generación por mucha gente, orando que funcione por el bien de todos. Para que sus esperanzas sean una."

A su mente, llegaron las palabras de su maestra, cuando le dio el poder.

"ahora es tu turno. Esfuérzate, Toshinori"

Y apretó con fuerza el puño al momento en que su brazo pasara la forma súper nuevamente.

All For One lanzo la ráfaga de aire, pero All Might logro esquivarla al agacharse mientras atrás de él, sucedió una explosión por el ataque.

-GRRRUUUUUAAAAHHHHHHH….. –rugió el héroe preparándose para atacar.

All For One solo vio con sorpresa como el puño estaba cada vez más y más cerca de él.

-¡SAYONARA, ALL FOR ONE! –

POW

El puño impacto fuertemente contra la mejilla del villano haciendo que este apretara con fuerza los dientes tratando de resistirlo.

En ese momento, la llama del One For All creció hasta convertirse en un gigantesco incendio el cual ardía con una intensidad mayor a la de mil soles, este era un último intento de acabar de una vez por todas con el mal.

 ** _-¡UNITED STATES OF…..SMASH!_** –

KRASH

BOOM

Enseguida, cuando All For One fue clavado al suelo, se produjo un gigantesco tornado de aire el cual fue creciendo cada vez más y más, y cuyos vientos eran tan fuertes que mandaron a volar varios escombros de toda la zona de pelea a su alrededor.

Gran Torino trataba desesperadamente sujetarse de algo para no salir volando mientras que el helicóptero trataba inútilmente estabilizarse.

Mientras, en el interior de este torbellino, All Might sintió que en este momento, lo que por unos segundos fue un incendio, comenzó lentamente a apagarse en su interior.

-adiós, One For All. –susurro al sentir la llama por fin apagarse para no volver a ser encendida.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _All Might logro derrotar a All For One, pero a un precio, dio todo lo que tuvo y ya no podía volver a usar el One For All._

 _Y ahora, era mi turno._

 _Y después de ese incidente viví otras experiencias junto con mis compañeros._

 _El Examen de Licencia Provisional._

 _El Encuentro con los 3 Grandes._

 _Y una pelea contra los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte._

 _Y ahora comenzaremos una nueva aventura, pero no estaré solo, pues conmigo están mis amigos._

 _Ashido-san._

-si lo sé –dijo Mina sin dejar de sonreír –pero al menos…. –en eso su sonrisa se volvía como la de Midnight –me lleve un premio de consolación –

 _Todoroki-kun._

-no dejare que los mates, Asesino de Héroes –dijo Todoroki tanto con fuego en su izquierda, como hielo en su derecha.

 _Kacchan._

Sin más, Bakugo sonrió y alzo su brazo y puño izquierdo –más te bale no perder ante nada Deku – para chocarlo contra el de Izuku –porque eres contra quien más quiero pelear –

 _Y Momo-chan._

-sabes, cuando te vi hacer todo eso, por unos momentos pensé que serias serio y vanguardista, pero en su lugar eres divertido y sumamente listo por lo que escribes en tu libreta –Dijo la chica la cual se extrañó al pensar lo último y más aún porque sus mejillas tuvieron un leve enrojecimiento.

 _No sabemos qué cosas nuevas nos puede deparar el futuro, pero seguiremos adelante._

 _Después de todo, un héroe debe saber cómo salir de la más difícil de las situaciones._

 _Y en el transcurso, me convertiré en lo que yo siempre soñé ser._

 _El Mas Grande Heroe que salve a todos con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo._

 _Sere El Heroe de Fuego de la Paz de DxD._

 **(Fire Hero of DxD Ending –Haruka)**

 ** _Sayōnara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba_**

 ** _Yagate haruka kanata tōku hanareteku kimi o omōyo_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es la imagen de Izuku, Momo, Bakugo, Todoroki y Mina de pie frente a la entrada de la academia, mientras frente a ellos veían al Club de Investigación Oculta y el Consejo estudiantil sonriéndoles.

Para después Issei dar un paso al frente y darle la mano a Izuku, el cual sonriendo acepta la mano.

 ** _Kimi no hidari kara miteta yokogao o miteita_**

 ** _Waratteru ka naiteiru no ka_**

 ** _Nagai kami ga jama o shiteiru_**

La imagen cambia a Izuku estar de pie con los ojos cerrados recordando a su madre, a su maestro y amigos de regreso en casa para después abrirlos y ver hacia adelante.

Enseguida Issei se pone al lado de Izuku y ponerle amistosamente la mano al hombro.

 ** _sayonara no aizu ga yozora ni hibikeba_**

 ** _yagate haruka yowayowashii_**

 ** _bokutachi no michi wo terasu yo_**

 ** _"mata aeru" to_**

Enseguida, comienzan a llegar los demás, para igualmente ponerse al lado de los chicos.

En eso, la cámara toma una imagen de todos de espaldas viendo desde una colina el amanecer en el horizonte.

En eso, Izuku cierra los ojos para sentir el aire golpear su rostro y una vez que los abre mira con decisión hacia el frente.

La pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Opening 4 "Instrumental")**

-hola soy Izuku. Me encontraba en una salida normal junto con Momo y mis amigos. –se muestra a los mencionados ir caminando en una plaza.

-cuando de pronto un villano ataca y entramos en acción. –la ciudad es atacada y los chicos rápido van al ataque.

-el oponente tiene poderes en verdad sorprendentes, no sabemos si podremos contra él. –Bakugo intenta atacarlo con una explosión pero de un momento a otro se encuentra detrás del villano. Mientras que Todoroki lanza hielo hacia él, pero este no le hace nada.

 **-El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of DxD será: ¡El Comienzo! –**

-¡Ve Más Alla del Limite! –el villano comienza a preparar un nuevo ataque hacia los chicos.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado, fue corto, pero aun asi.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dejando sus opiniones u/o sugerencias.**

 **yo: nos vemos a la proxima Ja Ne.**


End file.
